Foxy Theories (Five Nights at Freddy's 1
Foxy used to be one of my scariest characters in Five Nights at Freddy's 1, but I actually have a couple theories. Their is one in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Atleast, I'll get as many as I can. Why Foxy Hides If you didn't know (I'm just saying this is nobody knows FNAF), Foxy is actually an unfinished anamatronic. His feet are 2 pieces of metal. His torso is unfinished. And some marks on his arms. Now to the theory. On night 1, phone guy says that "it is a rule for an anamatronic to be in suit." Since Foxy is an unfinished anamatronic, Foxy thinks that Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy will forcefully stuff him into a suit. So he hides in Pirate Cove. But Foxy thinks that he is not safe in Pirate Cove, which is just a certin. So when Foxy escapes Pirate Cove, he runs to Mike's office. You know how the other 3 anamatronics pop up in your face? Well Foxy doesn't do that. When he attacks the player, it's not a normal kill. Foxy peaks through the door. It's like he's saying: "Hey bro, can I hang out here for a while?" But the innitial "scare" gives Mike a heart attack, killing him. Why Foxy 2.0 is torn up Foxy 2.0 (aka Foxina) in FNAF 2 is VERY different from the old Foxy. She's pink, she looks very much like a girl, and another theory is that their is another Foxy hanging on to her. So why is she torn up? Well, in the trailer when it shows the pictures on the walls, look closely, and you will see a picture of 2 kids playing with Foxina's head, arm, and leg. Her eye seems to be missing. But their is another picture of a kid celebrating after he ripped out Foxina's eye. But if you didn't notice, it is the LEFT eye. Now if you see on the picture when Foxina is hanging upside down, her left eye is missing. So the theory: Children torn up Foxy 2.0 (Foxina) for fun. (O_O. <--If this is in a video, put this face here.) Three Foxy's? I said this was one of them. Is there 3 Foxy's? Well, there sure is 2 of them, Foxina and Old Foxy. But is there 3 of them? If you look in a picture in Kid's Cove, you will see behind the camera selection, Foxina. She seems to be stuck to an exoskeleton. You can also see this infront of your office. She seems to be hanging upside down, her mouth is wide open, it seems she is hanging on to something. But if you zoom in the picture, you can see an anamatronic exoskeleton not in it's suit. But wouldn't the anamatronics end up stuffing them into a Freddy Fazbear Suit. The theory: There is only 2 Foxys and Foxina is stuck to an exoskeleton. "More Theories coming soon! Next one is about "Possessed Anamatronics" -TailsCreepyPasta